One Shot Poems!
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: Here are a few short poems about The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpunk Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Brick**

Brick! You really are such a narcissistic prick!

Ask my friend Nick. Ask my friend Rick. Ask my friend Mick.

They'll all say the same.

But really Brick, what have you got to gain through being so vain?

You can be such a dick that you need someone to give you a good kick!

You're so obnoxious that even our pet dog won't run up to you and give you a big lick.

You are definitely more vacant than a stick.

You really think that you are going to be the one that everyone will pick.

You're wrong! When you are seen, everyone will run away quick!

You're so obnoxious that you make me sick!

You presence is more annoying than a nibbling tic.

Well one good thing about you is your hair. It's so orange that it's like a flame on a candle wick.

But since you're so vile, it's not fair that you have such nice hair.

I'll volunteer to do a dare! I'll chop off your hair with a razor manufactured by Bic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Boomer**

Boomer! With you're happy personality you really are such a little bloomer!

What they say about you're cuteness and vulnerability really isn't a rumour.

Full of smiles, that could go on for miles and miles.

Full of joy which is more treasurable than any toy.

Ask my friend Uma. Ask my friend Luna.

They say that you really are a little crooner, with that sweet, musical voice of yours.

The sound of it is so tranquil that the texture of it gently slides through the doors.

You have messy hair though as you happily play in the dirt, but that's O.K! We can get it tamed by a groomer!

To have more experiences of fun and laughter, we have to approach you a little sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Butch**

Butch! Just don't touch!

Just calm down! You're too eager which just gets too much!

You jump around like a wild rabbit that you need to be locked in a hutch.

You need to think before you speak because what you say is just Double Dutch!

When you grab something your fist covers it which then becomes a tight clutch!

Just loosen up! At the pace you're going you'll end up walking with a crutch.

Maybe we should get you a bear to soften you up. Not just any bear! One manufactured by Futch!

With their welcoming eyes and their soft, snuggly fur, they are bound to make your heart melt.

Your personality will bound to change from hard bullets to smooth felt.

O.K, if a teddy bear won't bring out a peaceful side to you then smile once in a while!

It's much better than being in denial!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rowdyruff Boys**

So you guys think you're tough just because you have the word "ruff" in your name?

To me you're really just a bunch of sissies, just whining and crying which is your game!

You may appear to be "Rowdy" but your dress sense is just plain dowdy!

Just look at the outfits you wear, they're just difficult to bear!

Primary colored tops with a back stripe in the middle, I mean please!

Just dress with style and ease.

You think that making people's lives miserable is worth a try.

When people do it back to you, you run home and cry.

Just run along now little boys!

Run along and play with your toys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom**

Blossom, when you stare with your large eyes and warm smile you resemble a possum.

Your attitude, determination and your leadership skills are awesome.

You're always willing to fight to the end.

When you fail, you get back up and try again.

You're loving, caring and supportive.

Also inspiring people to have a motive.

Resembling a shining star in the sky, you are ready to rise.

With a gleaming twinkle in your eyes.

You are ready to aim high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubbles**

Bubbles, you are full of cuddles.

Helping people to solve their troubles.

Changing singles into doubles.

Making us all wiggle with your infectious giggle.

You can't possibly go wrong.

The way you stick out your tongue.

Just stay with us! Stay here!

You make us all cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buttercup**

Buttercup! Wise up!

The way you get into fights just isn't right!

Also it's not very bright!

What's the point? At the end, you don't see any light!

Don't just say you might!

Say you will! You will stop fighting!

Vent you're anger by writing!

It's a good way of bringing people together. Uniting.

It's a lot healthier.

If you become successful, it will make you wealthier.

So change your ways.

You'll be proud of yourself for the rest of your days.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Powerpunk Girls**

Powerpunks, you're so disgusting that you just stick to me like gloopy spunk.

Also you just get so close in my face that it's like a retched smell up my nose. The smell of a skunk.

I just wish someone would spray you away with water. Preferably from an elephant's trunk.

The way you act, you look drunk.

You girls think that you've got the funk.

Really, you're all just junk!

You girls act so stupid that I reckon that your brains have shrunk.

Whatever evil you try to do, you girls just flunk.

I just want to grabs your heads and put it close to some mud and DUNK!


	9. Chapter 9

**Berserk**

Berserk, you definitively love to shirk.

You don't like work.

You're also a real jerk.

Your favourite hobby is to go and harass a bank clerk.

Especially one named Kirk Bourke.

You think it's funny to rob him for his money.

On you face wears a horrible smirk.

I see you lurk.

Lurking in an alleyway, ready to pounce on someone.

Ready to rob them of their goods.

Once you've done that, you're gone.

Hiding in the woods.

Shadowing behind the trees as they feel the beat of the wind and begin to twerk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brat**

Brat, you're so spoiled that you're a complete and utter twat!

Whenever you don't get your own way, you screech like a cat.

You can be so sinister that you're a bat.

A bat out of hell.

That isn't so swell.

Your presence is so unbearable that you're a filthy rat.

Your constant nagging resembles being repeatedly bitten by a gnat.

You are just complete and utter tat!

Like mud wiped on a mat.

Like a fly that you want to splat.

Your ego is so fat.

Ask Aunty Pat.

Come round to her flat.

Come for a chat.

She'll tell you what you really are.

Certainly she won't say that you're a shining star.

She'll mention the time that you spat on her hat.

So that is that.

I don't know where your focus is at.

Put on your school cap.

Stop being a prat!


	11. Chapter 11

**Brute**

Brute, someone should kick you with a big boot.

You really think that everyone should give you a big salute.

You don't deserve it as you are not cute.

Instead they should throw something at you. Rotten fruit.

You're just interested in picking on the weak and vulnerable and stealing their hard earned loot.

Your voice hardly sounds like the relaxing melody of a flute.

It sounds like the grunting of a blocked snoot.

It's so awful that I wish it would just mute.

We just can't get rid of you. You're a terrible stain on a suit.

Of evil, you are the root.

Flying around like a vicious, mattered coot.

You are sly, more slithery than a newt.

You spread a lot of vile bruit.

We can't wait to hear the sound of a car horn. HOOT!

Ready to pack you away and send you on route.

We can't wait for you to scoot.

Even better we can wait to point a gun at you and SHOOT!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Powerpunk Girls**

Powerpunks, you're so disgusting that you just stick to me like gloopy spunk.

Also you just get so close in my face that it's like a retched smell up my nose. The smell of a skunk.

I just wish someone would spray you away with water. Preferably from an elephant's trunk.

The way you act, you look drunk.

You girls think that you've got the funk.

Really, you're all just junk!

You girls act so stupid that I reckon that your brains have shrunk.

Whatever evil you try to do, you girls just flunk.

I just want to grabs your heads and put it close to some mud and DUNK!


End file.
